Our Love Eternal
by Night-Dreamer4
Summary: What happened before and during the tragic story and how much Erik and Christine's relationship grew. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Learning to move on

Chapter 1: Learning to move on

7-year-old Christine Daae sat on her father's deathbed, her father was her only friend since Raoul De Changy but they hadn't seen each other in what felt like forever.

"Christine, I am counting on you to be a good girl when Madame Giry gets here she will take care of you properly" Christine's father Gustave Daae said weakly

"I will father" Christine said quietly.

The door squeaked and Gustave smiled.

"Madame Giry is here," he said

"Why is that a good thing?" Christine asked as tears flowed down her cheeks like a river.

Gustave never answered her he was struggling at this point to breath, and by the time Madame Giry got into the room Gustave Daae was no more. Madame Giry came into the room and walked around, the first thing she noticed was Christine lying on the floor crying softly to herself.

"Mademoiselle Daae why are you crying?" Madame Giry asked Christine.

Christine looked at Madame Giry as if she was crazy didn't she see what was right in front of her? Didn't she see her father dead on his bed? Wasn't it obvious?

"Do you not see what is on the bed? It is my father my dead father! He is gone he left just before you came in! He closed his eyes and never opened them! Can't you see it can't you see now why I am miserable?" Christine practically screamed.

"Yes Christine I see it and trust me to look at it makes me feel terrible but think about it, how long was your father sick?" Madame Giry asked calmly

"Since my mother died two years ago, doctors said he became sick from an unknown disease, but I knew better it was because of a broken heart." Christine said trying to hold back tears

"That's right Christine, now think about it your father loved your mother right?" Madame Giry asked

"Yes, he loved her a lot" Christine said

"Then don't you think he would be happy to die and be with her?" Madame Giry asked

"I never thought of it that way" Christine said

"And what about his suffering? He suffered for two years before he died he is in a better place now where he never has to suffer anymore" Madame Giry said calmly.

"I guess your right" Christine said

Madame Giry picked Christine up off the ground and led her out of the house.

"I'm glad you feel better now, I know that you are still getting over your father's death but I need to bring you to the Opera House I don't want you to stay here and cry any longer" Madame Giry said.

Christine just nodded and followed Madame Giry.

The moment they got into the Opera House Christine stood and looked around in awe this place was amazing her father had told her many things about the Opera House but this was far grander than anything he had said. She walked around the foyer, not paying attention to where she was going at all when she bumped into somebody.

"I'm so sorry" Christine said

"Don't be" a girl said.

Christine looked at the girl she had bumped into, she had blonde hair just past her shoulders, and bright blue eyes and had a ballet tutu on.

"I'm Christine…Christine Daae I'm going to be a ballet girl here" Christine said

"Hi Christine, I am Meg Giry I'm a ballet girl too, I'm sure you met my mother Madame Giry she came and got you right?" Meg asked

Christine nodded.

"She is the ballet mistress here, trust me you will love it here I know I do maybe it's because I grew up here…" Meg started

"Megan Giry! Christine Daae! Stop talking you have to get to ballet practice!" Madame Giry's voice came interrupting the girls' conversation.

Meg and Christine ran to the stage to get to ballet practice.

"I hope I am a good dancer, I've never danced before" Christine said

"You'll do great trust me Christine and if you need help I'm here for you." Meg said

"Thanks Meg, you're a true friend," Christine said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2 : Ballet Lessons and an Angel

Sorry it has taken so long to write but here it is Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Ballet Lessons and an Angel

Christine and Meg ran to the stage to get to ballet practice.

"Girls you are late, you'd better practice very hard, tonight is a performance" Madame Giry said sternly.

"Madame Giry, not to be rude or anything but I've never done ballet, I'm not ready to dance in a performance," Christine said quietly.

"Mademoiselle Daae, you will learn ballet today and perform it tonight no matter what it takes!" Madame Giry yelled as she stomped her cane onto the ground making Christine tremble.

"Sorry Madame Giry" Christine said as she got back into line to dance.

Christine spent the whole day learning ballet and got one break. She got an hour to herself before the performance; Meg brought her down to the chapel area to let Christine pray for her father.

"Here it is Christine, I will leave you alone until we have to go" Meg said as she fled upstairs.

Christine kneeled before the candle that was lit by her fathers name and said:

"My dear father,

Please send my angel of music soon I don't want to be a dancer for the rest of my life!"

Christine then began to sing for her father to prove to him that she needed this angel and she needed him soon.

Erik passed by the chapel area while Christine was down there singing.

"That voice…it's so…so beautiful, so pure, so divine I must know where it comes from" He said to himself.

He walked over to where the sweet sound was bringing him and saw Christine singing there all alone in the solitude.

"That voice belongs to the new ballet girl Madame Giry brought, well she won't be a ballet girl long, when she becomes 16 she will sing operas and I will teach her, I'll be her teacher." Erik said

"Father as you can see I need an angel…I need my angel of music!" Christine cried out.

Erik smiled a sly smile and thought up a great idea.

"My dear I have come…" Erik said, his voice echoing the room

"Who…who is there?" Christine stuttered.

"It is I your angel of music," Erik said

"Angel you have finally come!" Christine cried out

"Yes my dear I have come, I have come to teach you because of your lovely voice." Erik said.

"Did my father send you?" Christine asked

"Yes your father did send me, he told me that you have a divine voice but no teacher" Erik lied.

"Angel, I am not sure we have had a proper introduction…my name is Christine Daae." Christine said curtsying to Erik.

"Christine what a beautiful name" Erik said.

"Thank you angel" Christine said.

'Christine have you been taught before your father died?" Erik asked

"A little bit…my father did teach me a bit but not a lot" Christine said in a disappointed tone.

"That isn't a problem Christine I can teach you everything, now you better get going the gala is in an hour you have to get ready." Erik said

"Of course I'll go right now as long as you will watch me angel," Christine said

"I won't miss a minute, I promise" Erik said.

Christine smiled and ran off to get ready.

"She is such a sweet girl, I'll teach her voice until it is the most precious thing she owns, though that will be hard she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen nothing compares to her, not even music, music is ugly compared to her. Christine…she is just so…so flawless" Erik said as he went to get up to box 5.


	3. Chapter 3: the gala premeire

Ok here's some more…

Chapter 3: The gala premiere

Young Christine Daae and Meg Giry took their places in the front of the line as they waited for their cue.

"Meg, I don't think I can do this" Christine whispered to Meg.

"You can do it Christine you nailed every move at rehearsals and you got them faster than I did, you are a natural born ballerina." Meg whispered excitedly.

"Well, I'm sure my angel was helping me dance even thought he would rather me be singing." Christine whispered.

"Your angel?" Meg asked

"Yes Meg; my angel" Christine said with a smile.

"What kind of angel?" Meg asked

"An angel of music" Christine said.

Meg looked at Christine as if she was crazy.

"Christine that's impossible" Meg said.

Christine looked embarrassed she was a little nervous because her best friend didn't believe her and because if she denied it her angel would be upset and leave her.

"Forget I ever said anything Meg" Christine said.

Meg nodded and as they danced onto the stage Meg had already forgotten all about Christine's 'Angel of Music' but Christine hadn't, neither had Erik or Madame Giry who was standing right near them and heard every word that the girls had said.

"Angel of music? Nobody ever goes down to the chapel area Christine is the only person who has been down there in years and there is no such thing as angels…unless…oh no I have to make sure it isn't!" Madame Giry said to herself as she fled from the stage.

Madame Giry walked up to box 5 and tapped on the door.

"Erik it's me Antoinette I need to talk to you" Madame Giry said.

Erik opened the door to box 5 carefully

"Antoinette what are you doing here?" Erik asked

"Erik, what are you doing to Christine?" Madame Giry asked

"Christine Daae?" Erik asked

"Yes Christine Daae" Madame Giry said.

"Christine is so beautiful and she is a great singer, her voice is so beautiful it makes the music she sing sound like a beautiful melody even if the song is terrible, and just the look of her makes the music she sings sound like garbage compared to how she looks." Erik said as he sighed.

"Erik, she is only 7 years old" Madame Giry said.

"Yes but think about what she will look like when she is eligible to sing lead" Erik said.

"Erik that's only in 9 more years I am sure she will not grow too much" Madame Giry said.

"Madame Giry trust me on this Christine will be the most beautiful girl in the world and have to most talent for a 16 year old girl, the audience will love her." Erik sighed.

"Ok then Erik, I will leave you to fantasize about Christine, but don't get too attached to her, when she turns 16 she is also eligible to marry she could get married and leave you" Madame Giry said.

"She would never leave me Madame Giry she loves me I can tell and I love her back" Erik said.

"Erik, you had better hope she does love you; I would hate to see your heart broken if she left you" Madame Giry said as she left.

When Madame Giry got back down to the stage the Opera was over and the ballet girls were more hyper than ever because they had gotten the most beautiful roses from the leading soprano Michelle Harpson.

"Mommy look at the roses that Mademoiselle Harpson gave us!" Meg cried out showing her mother the rose she got.

"It's very pretty" Madame Giry said trying to think about being happy because her daughter got a rose but all she could think about was the conversation that she had with Erik.


	4. Chapter 4: a few years later

Before I forget about this story let me write some more…

Chapter 4: a few years later

Time went on, days and nights came and went. Gala premiers started and finished. Young ballet girls entered and older ones left. Nothing stayed the same at the opera house except for one thing Christine and her angel. He taught her everything he felt that she needed to know, and one morning as he watched her learn her new ballet moves for the upcoming Opera "Hannibal" he knew that she was ready, she was light on her feet which was much better than the lead singer that replaced Mademoiselle Harpman and Christine could hit the high notes better too.

"I wish there was some way for me to get Christine the lead part in the next opera" Erik said to himself, as a thought struck him.

"There is a way! All I have to do is get that new singer Carlotta to want to leave" Erik said as he eyed the backdrop for the scenes.

"Next all I need to do is pick the perfect moment to do it and that's at the dress rehearsal" Erik said chuckling over his evil plan.

As Christine danced around the stage she heard a distant chuckling and at once realized it was her angel.

"Angel why are you laughing?" Christine asked quietly.

"Christine who are you talking to?" Meg asked in a confused tone.

"My angel" Christine answered.

"Christine do you have to bring him up in every conversation?" Meg asked beginning to get annoyed.

"No I don't Meg but I'm just curious about what he's doing" Christine said gently.

Madame Giry heard the girls 'little' fight and waked over to them.

"Why are you talking?" Madame Giry asked sternly.

Meg and Christine looked at each other than at Madame Giry and pursed their lips.

"Girls I know you were talking know what is going on?" Madame Giry asked quietly.

Meg sighed and said

"Christine is talking about her angel again…mother please tell her to stop"

"Meg don't you remember the stories you have heard about the phantom of the opera?" Madame Giry asked.

Both Christine and Meg nodded their heads.

"Well if you think he exists then Meg why don't you think Christine's angel exists?" Madame Giry asked.

"I never said her angel didn't exist I said she talks about it too much" Meg said.

"Meg you have to remember you talk about the same things over and over too" Madame Giry said.

Meg bowed her head down and said very softly:

"Sorry"

neither girl said nothing for the rest of the rehearsal.

Erik watched the rest of the rehearsal and couldn't help but feel partially responsible for the fight that began but he knew exactly how to make it up to Christine by making her sing as Elissa in 'Hannibal' on opening night.


	5. Chapter 5: The story begins

Thanks Twinkle22 for being a great reader.

DISCLAIMER: It is my fault for not mentioning this earlier but I forgot…everybody and everything in this story well until the later chapters do not belong to me.

NOTE: The words are changed so they are not like the movie or play

Chapter 5: The story begins

A few days later it was the day of the opening night of 'Hannibal' and everybody was getting ready. It wasn't going smoothly but they did try…and it was all interrupted when the manager Monsieur Leferve came in accompanied by two men, both of them looked old and kind of stupid.

"Can I have your attention please?" Monsieur Leferve asked.

Everybody looked at him with a look of confusion.

"I just wanted to let everybody know that I'm leaving for Australia because of my health so here are the people who are replacing me…the smaller one is monsieur André and the taller one is Monsieur Firmin…so have a good time and enjoy your Opera Ghost" Monsieur Leferve said as he left the opera house.

"We would like to take this time to introduce our new patron the vicomte de Changy" monsieur Firmin said.

As he said that Christine and Meg came out to look.

"It's Raoul, from my childhood, he saved my scarf as it went out to sea, we were best friends ever since…he called me Little Lotte" Christine said.

"Christine, he is so handsome how could I have ever lived without looking at him?" Meg asked.

"Meg…he isn't that hot besides you can have him my angel forbids me to love anybody" Christine said.

"Christine…you know he could never love me if he knows you…forget about your angel and just date Raoul" Meg said.

"Meg I could never do that I…" Christine began but before she could say anymore Madame Giry stopped them by saying

"Get out there and dance"

Meg and Christine ran onto the stage with the other ballet girls and danced their hearts out, and as the Opera continued it got worse and worse especially when Carlotta decided to leave.

"Mademoiselle Gudicelli please don't leave, maybe you could sing the song in Act III think of me" Monsieur Andre said.

Carlotta instantly agreed and began to sing but before she could get very far a backdrop fell on her.

"He's here the phantom of the opera!" Meg said.

"Meg you don't honestly believe in the phantom of the Opera do you?" Christine asked.

"Actually I do" Meg said feeling embarrassed once she said that, but before they could advance in their conversation they heard Madame Giry say:

"Christine Daae can sing it Monsieur"

Christine walked over to the stage after being beckoned over and started to sing 'Think of me' Before anybody knew it the gala had began and Christine was singing for it.

When Christine finished the audience threw flowers of al sorts up on the stage. Christine stood there and smiled.

"My dream has come true," she said quietly but happily

Erik sat in box 5 watching Christine's wonderful performance.

"Bravo my angel" he said quietly as he left box 5 to go to the church area.

He was glad to see when he got there his angel Christine sitting there praying to her father.

"Christine…" Erik said quietly

Christine looked around knowing her angel was near but wondering where he was.

"Angel?" she asked

Before Erik could say anything Meg called out

"Christine…Christine…"

"Christine" Erik said trying to get her attention back over to him.

"Christine where have you been?'' Meg asked gently.

"I've been here all along Meg" Christine said smiling.

"Christine you were perfect, I didn't know you were tutored who tutors you?" Meg asked

"My father spoke of an angel and he told me that when he died he would send me an angel…an angel of music. When he died and I was brought here I would dream about him, now I know I have him, I've heard him, and I know he's here right now. He called me before you came, saying my name softly but never showing his face, he's always with me, he's…he's a genius" Christine said

"Christine you must have been dreaming, there's no such things as angels teaching music, and Christine what's going on this isn't like you? Meg asked

"Angel of music come show yourself come to me my strange angel…Meg he's with me…even now" Christine said.

"Christine your face is white" Meg said

"He's all around me," Christine said

"Christine your hands are cold" Meg said

"It's starting to frighten me," Christine said

"Don't be frightened." Meg said.

I'm not very good at writing things that have already been written so I try to change them.


	6. Chapter 6: The Phantom of music

Thanks Twinkle22 for being a great reader.

DISCLAIMER: It is my fault for not mentioning this earlier but I forgot…everybody and everything in this story well until the later chapters do not belong to me.

Chapter 6: The phantom of music

As Meg left the room Raoul came into Christine's dressing room a whole bouquet of flowers in hand and as he got closer he began to talk about something that both he and Christine remembered from their childhood.

'Little Lotte'

Christine heard all the words he said but paid very little attention all she could think about was the rose with the black ribbon that was left in her dressing room.

"Angel" she whispered quietly.

"What did you say Christine?" Raoul asked puzzled

"I said my father sent me an angel of music just like he promised" Christine said covering up her words.

Raoul nodded and said

"Now we must go to dinner to celebrate your great performance" Raoul said as he got up and began to walk out of the room.

"Raoul my angel of music is strict I can't stay long" Christine said.

Raoul just laughed and said

"Hurry Little Lotte you have 2 minutes''

Christine sighed and changed into her white evening gown and stockings, but as she finished getting into it, all the candles were mysteriously blown out.

"Christine…" A voice said quietly.

"Angel!" Christine said her fear beginning to rush over her.

"Christine relax" the voice said gently

"Angel I'm sorry for whatever I did" Christine said knowing that she did something wrong.

"Do not worry my angel it is the man that was in your dressing room that angered me" the voice said.

"You mean Raoul?" Christine asked

"Yes him, and there is only one way that you can fix your mistake" the voice said

"What is it angel? I will do anything," Christine cried.

"Come with me and stay with me," The voice said as he appeared in the mirror.

"Yes angel I will" Christine said beginning to go into a trance as soon as she looked in the mirror, but as she was on the other side of the mirror she noticed her angel wore a mask.

"Angel are you the phantom?" Christine asked

"In a way so to speak yes Christine, but I am not an angel or a phantom they are just nicknames, I am just Erik" Erik said.

"Erik?" Christine asked

"Yes Christine?" Erik asked

"Why do you want me if you do not want to teach me?" She asked

"Your beauty and your voice is my life…what I mean Christine is that I…" Erik began; he didn't want to say love because she barely really knew him and he knew that he shouldn't go so quick with her she was still young.

"I think you are very beautiful and I want to be with you" Erik said.

Christine nodded as she followed him.

"Christine sing for me!" Erik ordered.

Christine opened her mouth and sang the highest notes she could, as Erik brought her to his lair.

"Sing my angel," he ordered.

Christine went higher and higher until she got to a high E then they stopped and Erik began to sing for her, but when he showed her the mannequin he knew he had made a mistake, especially after she fainted.


	7. Chapter 7: 'Il Muto'

Thanks Twinkle22 for being a great reader.

I know that I skipped over the unmasking and the notes…but I will make up for it…I hope.

DISCLAIMER: It is my fault for not mentioning this earlier but I forgot…everybody and everything in this story well until the later chapters do not belong to me.

Chapter 7: 'Il Muto'

Christine's POV

I was all shaken up after I had unmasked Erik, his face…it was so distorted so ugly so heart-breaking, there was a time when I was down there that I had actually fallen in love with Erik, my phantom of music, but his face ruined my love for him. Meg had to bring me to the ballet dormitories to rest but I was to shaken up to think about sleeping. I knew that telling somebody would calm me down but nobody would believe that the phantom of the opera took me to his lair and fell in love with me, not even the ballet girls who talked about him all the time. The next time somebody came into the dormitories it was Madame Giry, who told me I was to play the silent role...the pageboy I didn't dare argue, the managers assigned the countess to Carlotta and if they had assigned it to me I wouldn't have done it anyway I was being haunted…haunted by Erik…by Erik's face. He was like a ghost that was all around me, and the mask and his real flesh gave me shivers many times.

"Oh Erik, if only you didn't look like that I would love you!" I cried silently to myself.

What I said was meant for Erik but even so I didn't want him to hear it, it could have broken his poor heart.

At the gala, I played my part and Carlotta played hers, I tried to go crazy when she '_tried_' to hit those high notes.

'_It will all be over soon, it will all be over soon'_ I thought over and over again in my mind.

Suddenly a voice rang out, I knew from the first word it was Erik, and I began to worry, who knew what he would do…then it hit me I could have, if only I wasn't so scared of his face, or scared of the mannequin that he made of me he would have told me what he would have done.

"Stupid Christine stupid" I said quietly to myself as he spoke.

I soon found out that he had planned several things. First he made Carlotta croak like a frog making me play countess, so while I went to put the large outfit on I had found out he had killed Buquet.

"Raoul come with me!" I said as I ran out of my dressing room taking Raoul's hand.

That's the chapter please tell me what you think!


End file.
